Such a lighting device is known from WO2009087587. The known lighting device comprises a light guide having a first and a second surface facing each other. The known lighting device further comprises light sources arranged to issue light source light in one direction. To shape light source light and provide shaped light, the known lighting device further comprises light shaping means, wherein the light shaping means is disposed at at least one of said surfaces. In the known lighting system the first surface is capable of providing light in the first direction and the second surface is capable of providing light in a second direction, the second direction being different from the first direction. In this manner, the known lighting device provides both accent light and diffuse light. This combination of accent and diffuse light is particularly suitable to illuminate objects such that they are rendered with a natural appearance. The accent light consists of light issued as a narrow beam in the first direction either directly, or indirectly, i.e. issued in the first direction after being reflected at the reflector. Yet, before being issued from the lighting device to the exterior, said accent light is collimated for optimization for reading or the like. The diffuse light is directed in the second direction towards the ceiling for providing background lighting. It is a disadvantage of the known lighting device that shaping of light source light by the light shaping means is realized in a relatively complex and cumbersome manner. A further disadvantage of the known lighting device is that acceptable lighting device settings to issue shaped light enabling the rendering of a natural appearance of an illuminated object to be optimized, are relatively difficult to attain.